


Лучший помощник

by Onixsan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если ты не заметил, я пришел помочь тебе с ремонтом…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший помощник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TW-реверс, заявка №32, артер: Стайлз,твою ж мать

– Ауч! Это что за херня?! – завопил Стайлз, хватаясь рукой за ушибленную ногу и гневно смотря на доски, торчащие из-под лестницы. Дерек, выглянув из-за разрушенной стены лофта, пожал плечами:  
– Стройматериалы.  
– Я вижу, что это стройматериалы! Но зачем тебе столько? – закатил глаза Стилински и обвел рукой угол, где небольшой горкой возвышались банки с красками, упаковки с плитками и мешки для мусора.  
– А ты догадайся, – фыркнул Хейл и, обогнув возмущенного Стайлза по дуге, поднялся по винтовой металлической лестнице в свою спальню.  
На такую наглость Стайлз не нашелся, что ответить и, немного постояв с открытым ртом, крикнул:  
– Кто-то у нас сегодня просто Мистер Сарказм! Да, Дерек? И с чего бы это? Если ты не заметил, я пришел помочь тебе с ремонтом, но с таким обращением что-то больше не хочется! – выпалив это на одном дыхании, он на секунду замолк и продолжил, – Хей, ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
Ответа он не дождался.  
Наверху раздался скрежет и глухой стук, будто бы передвигали мебель.  
– Эй! Ты что там делаешь? – Стайлз задрал голову вверх и на мгновение пожалел, что потолок такой высокий и он не сможет в него чем-нибудь постучать. Даже швабра бы тут не помогла.  
Потоптавшись на месте, он, сгорая от любопытства, фыркнул и взбежал наверх. Там обнаружился Дерек. На четвереньках с оттопыренным задом.  
– Эээ… Дерек?  
Хейл вздохнул, повернул голову к Стайлзу и медленно поднялся с колен. В руках он держал какие-то тряпки.  
– Что, Стайлз?  
Стайлз на секунду засмотрелся на то, как заиграли мышцы на руках Дерека, когда тот сложил руки на груди, сглотнул и залип взглядом еще выше, на подбородке и хищных скулах. Встрепенувшись, ощущая, как сердце забилось быстрее, он пробормотал:  
– Эм, ремонт? Помощь?  
– Кому? – Дерек фыркнул и покачал головой, бросая тряпки, оказавшиеся разодранной в клочья рубашкой, на кровать.  
– Тебе? – легкая неуверенность проскользнула в голосе Стайлза когда Дерек отошел от кровати, из-под которой и вытаскивал вещи. – Я думал, ты поэтому позвал меня к себе.  
– Разве я тебя звал? – Дерек улыбнулся краешками губ и присел на край кровати, окидывая Стилински оценивающим взглядом.  
– Конечно, звал! – тут же встрепенулся Стайлз, расслышав скептические нотки и переходя в наступление. – Да твоя пустая корзина в магазине просто вопила о том, что тебе нужна помощь! «Заполните, заполните меня! Ведь Хмурый Волчара сам не в состоянии выбрать краску для стен!», – пропищал Стайлз, всплескивая руками и кривя рожицы, – Я буквально слышал её мольбы!  
– Идиот, – Дерек улыбнулся краешками губ, – У тебя слишком разыгралась фантазия, раз ты слышишь призывы о помощи от корзины для покупок.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, быстро подошел вплотную к Дереку, встав между его расставленных ног, и прошептал, скользя ладонью вверх по его груди:  
– По-моему, ты никогда не был против моей фантазии, правда же? – он жадным взглядом прошелся по его лицу и облизнулся, отступая, – Ну что? Покрасим первой спальню?  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул и чуть крепче сжал челюсти: от Стайлза буквально несло желанием, страстью, и внутренний волк никак не хотел подчиняться, терпеть и выжидать. Он только еще больше подталкивал его к желаемому, его паре, подкидывая в воображении картинки того, что можно сделать со Стайлзом здесь и сейчас.

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку спиной и подошел к шкафу, распахивая дверцы:  
– Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасная одежда? Свою я не собираюсь портить краской и остальной хренью. У меня остались последние приличные джинсы, – он чуть ли не с головой нырнул в недра шкафа, выуживая черные спортивные штаны и критично оглядывая их со всех сторон. – Хм.  
Дерек с тоской наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз копошится в его вещах. В конце концов он не выдержал.  
– Нет, так не пойдет, – он подошел к Стайлзу, забирая у него штаны и закидывая их обратно в шкаф. Поколебавшись секунду, прикидывая, насколько сильными будут причитания Стилински от увиденного, пошарил на одной из полок, вытаскивая наружу маленькие синие шорты, – Вот, примерь. Тебе как раз будут. И вот эту футболку еще, – добавил он застиранную и очень мягкую футболку.

Стайлз скривился, но послушно взял выданные ему вещи:  
– Это еще что и откуда? Про футболку можешь не говорить, по ней видно, что твоя любимая, но это? – Стайлз потряс маленькими шортами перед носом Дерека, гневно сверкая глазами.  
– Это шорты, Стайлз. Самые обыкновенные. Мои школьные, – пояснил Дерек, стараясь всеми силами сдержать улыбку, – Шорты – это Стайлз. Познакомьтесь.  
– Ха-ха, юморист, – пробормотал Стайлз, тут же стаскивая с себя джинсы с футболкой и влезая в короткие шорты, облепившие его задницу словно вторая кожа. – Ты носил в школе такие шорты? Ты меня разыгрываешь, Дерек? Черт!  
– Что? – Дерек оторвался от рассматривания стайлзовых ног, которые благодаря шортам стали зрительно еще длиннее, и перевел взгляд выше на голый торс, по которому созвездиями рассыпались родинки.  
– Они не подходят! Мне не очень удобно, тесно, – Стайлз попытался поправить край шорт, впившихся в задницу, и раздраженно засопел, когда попытка не увенчалась успехом. – Да бля! Мой член и яйца протестуют! – он отодвинул пояс чуть в сторону и поерзал, пытаясь устроить свое хозяйство удобнее.  
Тихий смех заставил его оторваться от своего занятия и на секунду замереть, впитывая всем сознанием это редкое явление: беззаботно смеющегося Дерека.

– Тебе смешно?! – зашипел он и сам зафыркал, заразившись чужим весельем, – А мне не очень! Я же не смогу их потом снять! Дерек! Хватит ржать!  
– Я тебе помогу, – пообещал Хейл, все еще смеясь, и указал глазами в сторону лестницы. – Принесешь банки с краской? Я пока накрою кровать и всё остальное газетами.  
– Чертов эксплуататор, – тихо пробурчал Стайлз, влезая в фиолетовую футболку, но все-таки пошел вниз, чуть косолапя и на ходу поправляя шорты, которые с каждым шагом все сильнее впивались в его задницу. – Ну, я тебе это еще припомню, чертов Волчара! 

Они уже практически докрасили одну из стен (точнее, красил в основном Дерек, а Стайлз, рассевшись на застеленном газетами полу, комментировал), когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
– А вот и пицца! – приободрился Стилински, вскакивая с места и подрываясь к двери. Курьер при виде Стайлза вскинул брови, но молча протянул ему несколько коробок, от которых шел просто дивный аромат.  
– Сдачи не надо, – нервно улыбнулся Стайлз, впихивая тому мятую двадцатку и ногой закрывая за собой дверь. – Хей, Дерек, еда пришла! – позвал он, опуская коробки на стол в гостиной и снова одергивая шорты, – Проклятая тряпка!  
– А по-моему, они тебе очень даже идут, – Дерек незаметно появился за спиной Стилински, отчего тот вздрогнул и демонстративно схватился за сердце.  
– Хейл! Я же много раз просил не подкрадываться!  
– Ты даже не испугался, – пожал плечами Дерек и, принюхавшись, залез в одну из коробок, – Ммм, с ветчиной и грибами, моя любимая.  
Стайлз прищурился и покачал головой:  
– То, что я не испугался сейчас, ни о чем не говорит. Следующий раз может стать более неожиданным, и тогда…  
– Вот тогда и посмотрим, – перебил его Дерек и быстро съел свой кусок пиццы, улыбнулся, демонстрируя полный набор белоснежных зубов. – Колу? Пиво?  
– А можно? – Стайлз открыл вторую коробку и выбрал себе самый большой кусок, щедро усыпанный беконом, ананасами и зеленью.  
– Нет, конечно, – фыркнул Дерек, – Я спросил из вежливости.  
– Ты и вежливость? – Стилински закатил глаза и взял протянутую ему Дереком банку колы. – Что-то на грани фантастики!  
Дерек прищурился и ловко забрал колу обратно, поставив банку рядом с собой. Каждый раз, когда Стилински пытался дотянуться до нее, он получал кухонным полотенцем по рукам и ехидные улыбочки в ответ на чертыхания и проклятия. Но Стайлз просто так никогда не сдавался, повторяя свои попытки снова и снова.

***  
Дерек ловко окунул валик в лоток, прокатал им пару раз по поддону, убирая излишки краски, и вернулся к стене. Краска ложилась на кирпичи ровным слоем, без потеков. Работа спорилась.  
– Мне кажется, выходит довольно неплохо, – Стайлз, сытый и довольный после обеда (Дерек все-таки отдал ему потом колу), развалился на полу, через слегка прикрытые веки наблюдая как Хейл докрашивает стену у панорамного окна.  
– Ммм? – Дерек не повернулся, желая как можно скорее закончить с покраской стены.  
Стайлз фыркнул и перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову и пялясь в потолок:  
– Говорю, какой я молодец у тебя! Может, мне пойти не на исторический, а на дизайн?  
Дерек еще раз прокатал валик в лотке и пожал плечами:  
– Я тебе тут не советчик.  
– Почему же? – Стайлз заинтересованно приподнялся на локтях, сверля взглядом спину Хейла. – Для меня твое мнение важно, ты же знаешь.  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул и повернулся лицом к Стайлзу, – Но это твоя жизнь, и только тебе решать, кем ты хочешь быть.  
– Да ну тебя, никакой романтики, – фыркнул Стилински и подобрал под себя ноги, отворачиваясь от Дерека. Тот, вздохнув, подошел к парню и сел рядом, спиной прижимаясь к его спине. В руках он все еще сжимал валик в краске.  
Помолчав, он тихо позвал:  
– Эй.  
Стайлз, улыбнувшись, пока не видит Дерек, откинул голову на его плечо:  
– Забей. Ты прав, решать все равно мне.

Они посидели в тишине еще немного, пока Стайлз снова не заговорил:  
– А ты знаешь, о чем я сейчас подумал? – он поерзал на месте, облизнулся и локтем ткнул Дерека в бок.  
Тот тихо заворчал и развернулся, от чего Стайлз, вскрикнув, потерял равновесие и опрокинулся назад, ладонью угодив в стоящий рядом лоток с краской.  
– Бля! – он тут же сел ровно и потряс рукой, разбрызгивая мелкие тягучие капли вокруг себя, – Да бля же!  
Дерек досадливо поморщился и глухо рыкнул:  
– Стайлз, прекрати! Сам вляпался, а забрызгало даже меня!  
– А ты что, хотел чистеньким остаться? – Стайлз на секунду замер, облизнул тонкие губы и коварно улыбнулся, подползая на коленях ближе к Хейлу.  
– Почему бы и нет? – Дерек пожал плечами и отвернулся, отодвигая лоток с краской подальше от неугомонного Стилински и убирая валик, поэтому он не заметил, как Стайлз, усмехнувшись, навалился на него сзади, обнимая за шею и шепча на ухо:  
– Не получится, Волчара, – он медленно провел испачканной ладонью по щеке Дерека и легонько чмокнул его в ухо, – Я уже тебя пометил.  
Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в быстрый ритм сердца Стайлза, выдохнул и кивнул:  
– Пометил. А теперь моя очередь, – он резко развернулся в объятиях Стилински, подаваясь вперед и опрокидывая их обоих на пол. Устроившись на его бедрах, он ловко перехватил запястья Стайлза, заводя ему руки за голову и нависая. – Как ты хочешь? – он наклонился ниже, прикоснулся губами к зардевшейся щеке Стайлза, легонько поцеловал скулу, лизнул ушную раковину. – Ммм?  
– Губами, – выдохнул Стайлз, сглатывая и прикрывая глаза, – Хочу твою метку на своей шее и не только на ней, – прошептал он и застонал, когда Дерек навалился на него всем телом.  
– Мой страстный Стайлз, – пробормотал Дерек, губами находя губы Стайлза и вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй, перемежающийся стонами. Он сильно потерся бедрами о бедра Стайлза, прикусил его нижнюю губу, слегка потянул её и отстранился, чтобы тут же приникнуть к шее, оставляя на бледной коже засос.

Дыхание Стайлза резко участилось. Всхлипнув, он вскинул бедра, желая большего, чем страстный поцелуй.  
– Дерек, – застонал он, пальцами зарываясь в волосы своего оборотня, – Я очень хочу, пожалуйста! – он еще раз прижался пахом, желая прикосновения.  
Дерек кивнул и послушно опустился ниже, с силой проведя пальцами по футболке Стайлза. Тот рвано задышал, застонал и выгнулся, открывая взору Хейла соблазнительную шею, в которую так и хотелось впиться зубами.  
– Сейчас, сейчас, – прошептал он, ногтями очерчивая контур возбужденного члена Стайлза сквозь ткань шортов. На месте головки на ткани образовалось влажное пятно, – Сейчас, мой сладкий. – Он быстро выпустил коготь и вспорол швы, буквально вытряхивая Стилински из ставшей лишней одежды.  
Вдохнув пряный запах возбуждения, он тихо взрыкнул, носом прижимаясь к бедренной косточке и стараясь успокоиться – уйти в бета-релиз во время минета уж очень не хотелось.  
– Д-дерек? – Стайлз под ним, похоже, окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, погрузившись в свое возбуждение, – Ну же, Волчара!  
Дерек облизнул пересохшие губы и склонился над членом. Лизнув оголившуюся и потемневшую от прилива крови головку, он обхватил окрепший член и пару раз провёл по стволу.  
Стайлз довольно замычал, дернул Хейла за волосы, и толкнулся в его жаркий рот глубже.  
– Не расплатишься же, – усмехнулся Дерек, отстранившись лишь на секунду, и снова заглотил торчащий перед лицом член, сразу пропуская до горла. Стилински вскрикнул, заерзал и вскинул бедра вверх:  
– Да-да-да! – он повторял и повторял, пока Дерек ласкал его член. – Все, что захочешь!  
Дерек несколько раз сглотнул, лаская упирающуюся в глотку головку, слегка помял в ладони поджавшиеся яички и заурчал горлом, посылая дрожь удовольствия по всему напрягшемуся, словно струна, телу Стайлза. Тот вздрогнул, каменея бедрами, прогнулся в пояснице, жалобно застонал и кончил.  
Дерек чуть привстал, быстро спустил штаны до колен и обхватил ладонью свой член, в пару движений доводя себя до разрядки. Сперма белесыми каплями легла на подтянутый живот Стайлза.

– Знаешь, что-то мне неохота больше делать ремонт, – сонно зевнул Стайлз, устраивая голову на плече Дерека и забрасывая ногу на его бедро.  
– Почему это? – Дерек лениво перевел взгляд с потолка на макушку Стилински и вздохнул, – Ты вроде вообще ничего не делал.  
– Эй, я оказывал моральную поддержку! Это можно посчитать за работу! – возмутился Стайлз и поерзал – от Дерека после секса всегда несло жаром. Не то чтобы Стайлзу это не нравилось, скорее наоборот.  
– Как скажешь, – ответил Хейл и прижал парня к себе покрепче, закрывая глаза.  
– Завтра вызовем ремонтников. А еще лучше припречь всю стаю! А то больно они расслабились. Как думаешь? Волчара?  
Дерек ничего не ответил, тихо посапывая в макушку Стилински.


End file.
